1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a method for controlling the same.
2. Related Art
A projector includes a light source, a light modulator, and a projection lens, and the light modulator modulates light emitted from the light source and the projection lens projects the modulated light on a screen. An image is thus displayed on the screen. A projector of related art uses a halogen lamp, a metal halide lamp, or a high-pressure mercury lamp as the light source; in recent years, a projector including a laser diode, a light emitting diode, or any other solid-state light source has been developed.
JP-A-2012-47951 discloses a projector including a solid-state light source that emits excitation light, a fluorophore that converts the excitation light into fluorescence, a light modulator that modulates the light from the fluorophore, and a projection system that projects the light modulated by the light modulator on a screen. JP-A-2012-47951 further discloses that the projector may include an optical sensor that detects at least one of the excitation light through the fluorophore and the converted fluorescence from the fluorophore. JP-A-2012-47951 further discloses that the projector may include a controller that controls at least one of the solid-state light source and the light modulator in accordance with a detection result from the optical sensor.
Deterioration of the light source undesirably causes a discrepancy between the brightness of an image displayed by the projector and desired brightness.